La Fleur du Cerisier
by San'Hana
Summary: Japon, nous voilà! Tan et moi avons gagné un voyage, mais la chance n'en avait pas fini avec nous; je crois que si une voyante m'avait prédit que nos vies se mêleraient à celles de Sonic et les autres, je lui aurais fait coupé la langue pour mensonges.
1. Prologue

Une petite mise en situation ne peut faire de tort à personne... !  
Ce scénario est situé deux-trois ans après la victoire de Sonic sur les Metarex (Sonic X). Ils sont présents dans notre monde...

Comme disent les anglophones: _I do not own Sonic_.  
Bonne lecture! ;)

Prologue

- Le Japon, Alexe, tu te rends compte, le Japon, le JAPON, J-A-P—

- Ça va, ça va, je sais l'épeler. Maintenant, attends que je relaxe un peu.

Je pris une longue inspiration que je laissai glisser hors de mes narines avec la même lenteur. Puis, une seconde fois, j'aspirai l'air hivernal. Je retins cet oxygène dans mes poumons, cesse de marcher, puis…

- Le Japon, Tan, tu te rends compte, le Japon, le JAPON, J-A-P—

- Relaxe, Alexe!, relaxe! _You will survive_!

Un chœur de «WOOHOOOOO!» fit écho dans la ruelle déserte de Farnham. J'avais l'impression que dans l'accord de nos deux voix, mon cœur hurlait de bonheur. Tan et moi rebondissions comme des puces, la neige crissait sous nos grosses bottes.

Nous venions de gagner un voyage, tous frais payés… au Japon!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir venu, je communiquai avec l'agente de voyage puis le responsable du concours. À côté de moi, Tanya tremblait de nervosité. Étant majeures, nous sommes désormais responsables de nous-mêmes. Quelle liberté, quelle joie de vivre! Si nous avions eu encore seize ou dix-sept ans à ce moment, ce rêve que nous partagions depuis Dieu sait quand, nous n'aurions pas pu le vivre. Je frissonnai à cette idée.

Mais je réalisai vite que j'avais perdu le fil de ma conversation avec la dame.

- Oh, euh, pardon madame, pouvez-vous répéter? J'ai été distraite.

Tanya gloussa dans ses paumes. Je la fusillai des yeux, un sourire en coin.

- Je disais que vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à l'aéroport Pierre-Elliott-Trudeau, vendredi matin, le trois février, à deux heure quarante-cinq. Vos bagages seront pris en main par les responsables qui vous accompagneront tout au long de votre voyage.

- Oulah, trois heures moins quart du matin, Tan…

Elle afficha une évidente expression de dégoût.

- Mais nous sommes prêtes à payer ce prix-là, pas vrai? renchéris-je. Répétez-moi ce que nous devons débourser?

Je voulais l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

- Rien du tout, soupira l'agente. Votre hôtel, votre nourriture, votre transport, vos sorties culturelles, tout vous sera payé. Il ne vous reste que vos dépenses personnelles : souvenirs, photos, repas supplémentaires…

- Génial! Le trois février, trois heures moins quart, nous serons là!

Le reste de notre conversation est inutile à ajouter ici. Lorsque je raccrochai, Tanya me saisit le bras et me secoua sauvagement :

- J'ai tellement hâte !!

Elle renversa presque la table dans son élan de joie, et Diablo, mon petit chien noir, eut si peur qu'il courut se cacher dans sa cage. Malheureusement, je n'avais point le droit d'emmener ma bibitte de poils avec nous, et Tanya prévoyait également prendre Joker, son labrador-golden retriever, mais le responsable du concours nous ferma la porte au nez assez sèchement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jamais, dans ma vie, une semaine ne me parut si longue. Je comptais presque les heures avant le départ de l'avion.

- Raaah, pourquoi est-ce que le temps ne peut pas passer plus vite? grogna mon amie tandis que nous nous rendions à notre cours respectif.

- Je sais, mais les maths ne nous aideront sûrement pas à patienter.

- Vendredi est tellement loin! Vivement le Japon!

- J'te l'fais pas dire…

- Et qu'est-ce que nous dit qu'on ne rencontrera pas nos idoles, Sonic et les autres?

- Ah, arrête, Tan! Ne m'donne pas de faux espoirs!

Eh oui, car nous espérions pouvoir croiser le regard de ceux qui nous faisaient envie depuis des mois : Tan voulait rencontrer Shadow —Shasha de son sobriquet— à tout prix, et moi, disons simplement que je dirais pas non à Knuckles ou Espio…

Nous nous souhaitâmes un bon cours, puis un tournant de couloir nous sépara.

Je ne saurais dire combien de fois cette conversation apparut. Geneviève et Karl étaient très heureux pour nous, mais ils répétaient chaque jour qu'un mois sans nous, ce serait long. Pauvre eux! Je leur promis de revenir avec des tas de trucs à leur montrer, et malgré que je ne puisse l'avouer ouvertement, je savais qu'ils allaient terriblement me manquer.

Japon, Japon, quand tu me tiens…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, le fameux matin, celui avec un grand M, sonna à mon cadran… ou ce fut plutôt mon cadran qui sonna le matin. Je lui jetai un œil ouvert avec difficulté et fut presque choquée de lire : minuit trente. Correction : ce n'était pas le matin, et nous étions toujours jeudi.

À côté de moi, Diablo s'étira paresseusement. Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller et souris. J'avais tant attendu ce jour!

Je pesai le petit bouton qui ferait taire le cri infernal de mon cadran, mais il refusa simplement de se taire. J'appuyai à nouveau, mais rien ne changea. Ce bruit commençait à me rendre folle!

Je me levai sur mon lit, le pointa du doigt, et, avec détermination, m'écriai :

- C'est la guerre que tu veux, fils ingrat? Tu l'auras!

Je tirai sur le fil qui le nourrissait d'électricité, mais même sans cette énergie, il continuait de faire BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…!

- Par la moustache de la tante que je n'ai pas, murmurai-je, puis je beuglai : ce cadran est possédé!

Je le saisis et le secouai furieusement, le lançai même sur le plancher, rien à faire. Je le plongeai dans le lavabo, coupai son circuit intérieur, lui offris un café, il s'entêterait jusqu'à sa dernière seconde de vie. Mais cette face de chiffres ne me vaincrait pas ainsi.

Au moment où je le menaçais d'appeler ma mère, Tanya entra.

- Alexe! Lève-toi! T'as pas entendu ton cadran? Moi, je l'entends jusqu'au stationnement du Loblaws.

- Aide-moi! Ce rascal ne veut pas s'éteindre! AU SECOURS, TAN!

- Calme-toi, je sais ce qui ne va pas.

Elle en retira la pile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ignore si les voisins l'ont entendu. Une chose est sûre : je vais devoir m'acheter un nouveau cadran. Et à bien y penser, je me dis que je pourrais aussi bien entraîner Diablo à faire le boulot…? Ça m'éviterait un trente dollars de BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Qui paierait pareil prix pour une attaque cardiaque?

- Alors, une mouche à marde, c'est une _shitfly_… répétai-je dans la voiture.

Tanya était en train de m'étendre la liste de ses «_fly_». Devant moi, les routes étaient tranquilles, aussi je prédis que nous nous rendrions à l'aéroport un bon vingt minutes à l'avance.

- Oui : une mouche à chevreuil, c'est une _deerfly_, une mouche qui te pogne dans les cheveux, c'est une _hairfly_, une mouche dans 'maison que personne n'arrive à tuer, c'est une _housefly_, si tu les mets ensemble ça fait une _hairspray_…

- Et une mouche mal habillée, c'est une remonte-ta-_fly_?

Nous éclatâmes de rire. À ce moment, rien n'aurait pu dérober notre bonne humeur.

La lune semblait me protéger. Par un bref moment —conclu par Tanya qui mit le volume de la radio au maximum et commença à se déhancher sur son siège—, je réalisai combien j'avais attendu ce jour, et que j'étais assez chanceuse pour qu'il vienne à moi tout seul. Une larme glissa lentement sur ma joue, mais Tan ne s'en rendit nullement compte, trop absorbée dans «_You drive me crazy_» de _Waldo's People_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à ses festivités.


	2. Avion, hôtel, resto

Chapitre I

**Avion, hôtel, resto**

- Fichues douanes, murmura mon amie entre ses dents. Ça te prend quarante-douze heures à passer parce qu'ils s'assurent que les poils de ta brosse à dents ne sont pas des plantations de marijuana.

Son sarcasme me faisait rire. En effet, les douanes s'étaient montrées fort méticuleuses quant à l'inspection de nos affaires. Je me sentais comme une criminelle lorsqu'ils s'assurèrent que nos énormes manteaux ne contenaient ni drogues ni armes. Comme si nous allions s'emparer de l'avion en menaçant les pilotes du dernier rasoir jetable de Tan…

- J'espère au moins que la bouffe est bonne, me dis-je, pensant tout haut.

- Toi, tu n'es jamais satisfaite avec ce qu'on te donne. T'en veux toujours plus.

- Grrr… En tout cas, ils sont mieux d'avoir prévu des barils supplémentaires, sinon ils vont entendre parler de moi.

Et effectivement, je ne fus point satisfaite lorsqu'une demoiselle me posa le plateau qui me revenait de droit. Je méritais cette bouffe : j'avais signé un papier pour ça. Ils ne pouvaient nier. Pourtant, dès les premières bouchées, je fus en mesure d'énumérer les défauts de mon repas :

- Les patates ont des motons, la viande est trop cuite, les fèves pas assez, la soupe est froide, l'eau est chaude, les glaçons sont difformes, le dessert est mal réparti dans l'assiette, et il manque un bout à cette fourchette... Mauvais, ce cuisinier.

- Tais-toi et contente-toi de ce que t'as. Sois quand même contente qu'on n'ait pas à payer pour… pour…

- …cette malnutrition. Je sais. N'empêche que ma soupe est froide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le voyage fut long; très long. Nous dormîmes pratiquement tout le durant du trajet, sauf lorsque je regardais à travers le hublot, les yeux égarés dans le ciel, en me demandant comment allait se dérouler noter séjour…

Notre arrivée à l'hôtel fut ponctuée de cris de joie. La chambre que nous partagions était vaste, avec une télévision à écran plasma et la vue sur la Kyôto d'hiver.

Le plus grand attrait du Japon n'est ni son paysage, ni son architecture, ni son histoire, ni ses monuments ou ses technologies. À mon avis, il s'agit plutôt de ses habitants, ses gens à la fois drôles et sérieux, sévères et accueillants, libres et soumis entre diverses traditions. Coincés dans quelques centaines de kilomètres carrés, un milliard de passions restaient pour moi à découvrir.

Jusqu'au jour où nous magasinâmes dans les grands quartiers prestigieux de notre belle ville.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'avalai le fruit tout entier.

- AAAH! Alexe… C'était mon dernier!

Je souris de toutes mes dents, sourire digne d'un manga, fière de mon coup. J'adorais les kiwis.

- Ou alors…

Nous dînions près des cantines, au milieu d'un immense centre commercial. J'avais un plaisir fou à passer chaque boutique au peigne le plus fin, et dans ma bonne humeur, j'osais même manger le dernier kiwi de Tan.

- …je crois qu'il m'en reste un!

Elle secoua son sac à main —familièrement, cacoche— au-dessus de notre table et, effectivement, un kiwi roula et alla s'écraser au sol. Toutefois, le ridicule petit objet ne cessa pas sa course et s'éloigna au plus vite en direction d'un amas de personnes, plus loin.

- Attention, kiwi en chaleur! m'écriai-je, quoique personne autre que Tanya ne comprenne la subtilité de ma métaphore.

- Ben quoi? continuai-je. Il est attiré par cette foule.

- Peu importe! C'est mon dernier! Il faut le rattraper!

Nous nous élançâmes dans une poursuite sans merci du speedy-kiwi. En un seul mouvement, nous poussions les gens hors de notre chemin. Ma foi, il savait comment éviter de se faire écraser, et il nous fuyait!

J'en vins à la conclusion que ce kiwi avait subi le même sort que mon cadran. _Il était possédé_. Et je jurai par la moustache de la tante que je n'ai pas : il subirait la même fin que mon cadran diabolique!

Aucune nourriture ne reste hors de portée d'Alexe pour longtemps. En fait, aucune nourriture ne reste longtemps en présence d'Alexe. point.

Je parvins à l'ennemi avant Tanya et mis la main dessus dans un grand : «Victoire!»

Mais à l'instant précis où il succomba à mon emprise, je remarquai que j'avais été juste à temps avant qu'il ne heurte un soulier blanc, rouge et noir.

Mon estomac se retourna et fit encore quelques tours lorsque je croisai le regard de Shadow the Hedgehog.

Je me remis sur mes pieds en un éclair, et tandis qu'une goutte de sueur parcourut mon visage, je crus l'entendre dire, avec un léger accent :

- Euh… Ça roule presque aussi vite que toi, Sonic.

- Quoi, quoi? aboya une autre voix derrière lui, et devant moi apparut Sonic the Hedgehog en personne.


	3. Les femmes et les hérissons

Chapitre II

**Les femmes et les hérissons**

Je crois qu'en réponse, je balbutiai un genre de «gxmlbrkflj».

Lorsque les deux me fixèrent avec embrouillement, je repris :

- C'… C'… C'est un kiwi. Un fruit de chez nous.

Je e rendis soudainement compte que je venais de leur parler en français. Cependant, juste avant de répéter ma phrase en japonais, je réalisai que sa question avait également été posée en français.

- V-Vous parlez français? m'étonnai-je.

- En effet, lança Shadow en étirant un sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un qui parle cette langue ici.

- _Way past cool_!, renchérit Sonic, et il ajouta : vous venez d'où? France? Belgique? Suisse?

- Québec, Canada.

À ce moment, ils échangèrent un regard surpris, comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Waouh! s'écria le hérisson bleu. Ça fait longtemps que je veux aller au Québec!

- Moi de même, se joignit Shadow plus calmement. Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous pour souper, mademoiselle? Vous nous parlerez de ce magnifique pays qu'est le Québec.

- Je corrige : nous ne sommes pas —encore— un pays!... juste une province. Et j'ai une amie avec moi; je me demande d'ailleurs où elle est passée…

- Elle vient du Québec, également?

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors elle est la bienvenue. Connaissez-vous un restaurant agréable?

- Non, pas vraiment… Nous ne pouvons aller qu'à une certaine chaîne de restos, sinon nous payons de notre poche.

Il sursauta, la confusion clairement lisible sur son visage.

- Eh bien, vous nous en direz tant… ce soir, au _Ai no Uta_, à dix-huit heure. Vous savez où il est situé?

- Non… mais nous trouverons.

- Si vous le dites. J'emmènerai Sonic avec moi.

- Bien sûr que je viens! fit ce dernier joyeusement. Et on emmènera Knucklehead. Lui aussi veut aller au Canada.

- Je vous ferais bien rencontrer les autres, mais ils sont indisponibles, ce soir.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et je serrai celle de Sonic avec gentillesse. Puis, nous nous quittâmes.

Je me lançai à la poursuite de Tanya aussitôt que je fus sortie de la foule qui suivait les hérissons. Heureusement, je n'eux pas à la chercher très longtemps, car elle était debout dans une fontaine, les deux pieds dans l'eau, et tentait d'intimider un pigeon albinos.

- Tan! T'avais prévu quelque chose, ce soir?

Elle me dévisagea tel le grincheux qu'on interrompt, puis saisit son menton en réfléchissant.

- Ben, il y avait ce film au cinéma que j'aurais aimé voir…_Sakura no Hana_, c'est ça?

- Ah oui, le _Sakura no Hana_… À quelle heure, déjà?

- À sept heures. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Oh, pour rien. Tu viens? On s'en va.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- J'espère que t'es contente, me dit mon amie entre ses dents, rendues à l'hôtel. Ce pigeon avait avalé une de mes épingles. J'aurais pu me faire une coiffure au complet avec ses plumes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui disais?

- Que de toute façon, il a du noir sur les ailes. Et il me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des imbéciles.

- Bon, oublie ce pigeon. Dis-moi plutôt : il est quelle heure, sur le frigo?

- Coudons, t'as écris ces lignes avant de me les réciter?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dis, et dis-moi l'heure, Sammy.

- Mon nom c'est a-Tany, et il est quatre heures et demie.

- Merci, Molly.

Car, eh oui : nous avions l'heure sur le frigo, sti!

- Dans ce cas, mets tes plus beaux habits, on va souper chic aujourd'hui.

- Arrête tes rimes, Maxime.

- D'accord, Aurore.

- Mais pourquoi 'faut que je m'habille propre?

- Je te l'ai dit : on va souper dans un resto chic. Au _Ai no Uta_.

- Wah! Mais j'ai entendu que là-bas, un verre de jus de pomme coûte trente dollars!

- Le prix d'un réveille-matin. En tout cas, il doit être drôlement bon, leur jus de pomme.

- Oublie ça, Alexe. On n'a pas d'argent pour ça.

- Mais oui. Tu vas voir, ça va en valoir la peine. Maintenant, fais-moi confiance et habille-toi.

Et c'est en grognant une multitude d'incompréhensibles jurons que Tan enfila une élégante robe gothique. Je fis la même chose, mais en chantant tout bas.

Tandis que je l'aidais avec ses longs cheveux noirs et frisés, Tanya me reprocha suspicieusement :

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- En effet.

- Et tu l'avoues, en plus! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

- Premièrement, arrête de bouger. Deuxièmement, si je te le cache, c'est pour ne pas que tu le saches.

- Ah non, tu n'vas pas recommencer avec tes rimes! Maintenant avoue tout.

- …Nah. Tu verras.

- Tu sais que je déteste les surprises! Pourquoi on va souper chic? Il doit y avoir une raison! J'espère juste que tu ne comptes pas me _matcher_…

- Non, non… Je te laisse le soin de te _matcher_ toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire??

- J'en ai déjà trop dit. Désolée.

J'évitai une volée de cacoche, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le taxi qui nous conduirait au _Ai no Uta_.


	4. Au Ai no Uta

Chapitre III

**Au _Ai no Uta_**

Après un court transport dans les belles rues illuminées de Kyôto, nous parvînmes devant de somptueuses portes noires et grises, et lorsque nous entrâmes, la beauté du restaurant nous immobilisa de stupeur.

Chaque séparation, chaque motif, chaque tapis était mis en valeur et agrémenté de couleurs et de formes parfaites. Un immense dragon or et rouge serpentait sur le mur à notre gauche, et sur celui de droite en rampait un autre, bleu et argent celui-là. Des statues représentaient différentes créatures gracieuses et magnifiques, et l'éclairage faible rendait leur présence encore plus magique et ne faisait qu'embellir la pièce.

Une serveuse, élégante dans son kimono, vint à nous et, suite aux inclinaisons d'usage, elle nous demanda si nous avions une réservation.

- Non, lui-dis-je doucement, car aucun bruit de ma part ne devait perturber la quiétude et la chaude paix de l'atmosphère. Nous sommes venues rejoindre trois personnes : Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog et Knuckles the Echidna.

Elle consulta brièvement un lourd volume, puis nous la suivîmes. J'ignorai les yeux immenses de Tanya sur ma nuque. Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle se posait de graves questions.

Nous marchâmes entre les clients silencieux jusqu'à une large porte de bois aux fenêtres de papier. J'avais peur de les toucher : elles semblaient si délicates, si fragiles, avec leur peinture brune et rose illustrant un grandiose cerisier en fleurs.

La jeune femme ouvrit rapidement les portes coulissantes et nous y entrâmes tandis qu'elle les refermait derrière nous.

- Ah! C'est vous! s'exclama Sonic, et il accourut me serrer la main. Venez, enlevez vos chaussures. Bonjour!

Il avait salué une Tanya perplexe et désorientée. Ce fut à ce moment à ce moment que je témoignai de son expression choquée. Elle était drôle à voir, avec sa bouche ouverte large comme un dictionnaire. Elle fixait Sonic comme s'il avait cent frites dans la bouche.

Celui-ci voulait lui serrer la main, mais elle semblait trop perdue pour le remarquer. Je lui donnai un coup de coude, puis elle revint à la réalité :

- O-Oui, b-b-bonjour!

J'allai serrer la main de Shadow, et lorsque je serrai celle de Knuckles…

Mon cœur s'étrangla, cessa de battre un moment, et mes jambes devinrent faibles. Malgré ce culbutage d'émotions au plus profond de moi, je déployai de grands efforts pour dissimuler ce que je ressentais. Aussi me contentai-je de lui montrer mon plus beau sourire en le saluant par son nom. Rien de plus.

- Eh bien, tous, je vous présente Tanya.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que Knuckles me regardait constamment, soupçonneux —je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était le seul à qui je n'avais pas serré la main. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes…

- Je suis enchanté, Tanya, salua Shadow en lui prenant la main pour la secouer lentement.

- M-Moi de même… Shadow…

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le tatami, à genoux autour de la table basse.

- Mais dites-moi, mademoiselle, m'apostropha Shadow, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présentée.

- C'est vrai, fit Sonic. On ne connaît même pas votre nom.

- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez me tutoyer… Je m'appelle Alexendra.

- Tanya et Alexendra… répéta le grand hérisson noir. Et vous, Tanya, vous venez également du Québec?

- Hehe! C'est exact! Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi… Oui, nous faisons les touristes dans le coin.

- Intéressant. Qu'avez-vous vu jusqu'à présent?

- Eh bien, cela fait seulement une semaine que nous avons mis les pieds au Japon. Ou peut-être moins, pas vrai, Alexe?

- Mhm. Trois jours.

- Et quand repartez-vous? s'interrogea Shadow.

- Dans trois semaines, répondit mon amie.

Et la conversation s'installa ainsi. Shadow et Tanya étaient dans leur bulle, et je crois que moi seule pouvait voir qu'ils flirtaient. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, moi à côté de Tan et en face de Sonic, et Knuckles au coin de la table… à côté de moi!

- Alexendra! Je suis toujours curieux de savoir quel était l'objet qui roulait aussi vite que moi, me dit Sonic, et Knuckles se tourna vers moi.

Nerveuse, je ris.

- Oh, ce n'était qu'un kiwi.

- Un quoi?

- Un kiwi. C'est un fruit qui pousse surtout dans le sud. Un genre de petite noix de coco molle.

- Un fruit qui va aussi vite que moi! Teuh! Shadow, c'est vraiment humiliant!

Ce dernier interrompit sa conversation pour lui jeter un regard agacé, puis continua de jaser avec Tan.

- Euhm… Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes au Japon? demandai-je timidement.

Au même moment, Tan et Shadow parlaient tourisme.

- Le Québec me semble si vaste… si naturel… et pourtant si avancé, si on regarde le peuplement et la qualité de vie qu'on y trouve.

- C'est vrai qu'à Montréal, par exemple, il y a beaucoup à voir. T'es déjà allé?

Après quelques minutes, la serveuse revint et prit nos commandes respectives. Tous sauf Tan et moi prirent des sushis pour entrée, ce qui souleva l'interrogation chez les trois autres.

- Vous n'aimez pas les sushis? nous demanda Knuckles.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler.

- Tan, non; moi, oui, mais je vais devoir me restreindre dans les plats car notre argent de poche est vraiment très, très limité.

- Allons, c'est ridicule, me murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Prenez ce que vous voulez. Je vous paie tout, ce soir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à prendre un teint de jalapeño.

- V-Tu es sûr, Knuckles?

Je sentais sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur… Une odeur enivrante, ensorcelante. En le regardant de si près, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de plonger dans ses grands yeux violets. Et sa voix, sa voix…

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est absolument rien.

Une vraie voix d'homme.

- Ajoutez un combo quinze morceaux pour mademoiselle ici, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme. Et mettez leurs factures sur la mienne.

Tandis qu'elle gribouillait, je jetai un œil timide à Knuckles en le remerciant tout bas. Il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil et un _thumbs-up_.

Le souper se déroula à merveille, dans une harmonie parfaite. Nous parlâmes sérieusement puis moins sérieusement, de présent et de futur, mais moins de passé, si ce n'est que le Québec. Nous en apprîmes énormément sur chacun; je crois que même les trois amis en apprirent entre eux.

Tanya et Shadow s'entendaient comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Mon amie rayonnait, plus encore que d'habitude, et ce n'était certainement pas l'effet de la robe. C'était la bonne humeur qui émanait d'elle. Et je savais que Shadow n'était aucunement insensible à son charme.

Quant à moi, je parlai peu et écoutai beaucoup. Tan me connaissait, elle savait que j'agissais toujours ainsi en présence d'étrangers. Mon comportement n'attira donc pas son attention — de toute façon, sa conversation avec son futur était trop fascinante.

- Tu ne manges pas tes carottes?

Je sursautai. C'était Knuckles qui m'adressait la parole.

Certes, j'avais entassé sur un côté de mon assiette tout ce qui ressemblait à des carottes ou qui était susceptible d'en être.

- Hehe. Je n'ai jamais aimé les carottes. Je n'en ai donc jamais mangé.

- Jamais?

- Jamais de ma sainte vie!

- Sauf quand tu étais un bébé, je présume…

- Même pas!

- C-Comment ça? Ta mère ne t'en donnait pas?

- Si, si… Mais je refusais tout bonnement de les avaler.

Nous rîmes.

- Ah… Et les fruits? Tu aimes les fruits?

- Oui, je les adore! Toi?

- C'est ma nourriture préférée. Je ne vivrais pas sans les fruits!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle…

- Oui, sir Shadow?

- Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est actuellement?

- Il y a quelques minutes, il était huit heures cinq, je crois.

- Merci. Cela répond à ta question, Tanya?

- Merde! Alexe, le film…

- …_Fuck_. Le temps a passé vite.

- Quel film? me demanda Sonic.

- Nous voulions aller voir _Sakura no Hana_ au ciné, à sept heures, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être fini…

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous rassura le hérisson noir. Nous irons le voir à la prochaine présentation…. si tel est votre désir, bien entendu.

- Oui! lança Tanya. Oui, ce serait… vraiment l'fun.

- Ou même mieux, reprit-il : pourquoi n'irions-nous pas le regarder au manoir, en toute tranquillité?

- Mais… ce film n'est même pas sorti en DVD, encore… fis-je remarquer.

- Le propriétaire est un bon ami à moi, dit Shadow fièrement. Je suis sûr que ce soir, il pourra me prêter _Sakura no Hana_.

Tan et moi partageâmes un regard, puis un sourire éclaira nos visages.

- Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier, tous, murmurai-je en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

- Pas besoin de nous remercier, poursuivit Knuckles. Nous vous invitions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ainsi se discuta le reste du souper. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir mangé en aussi agréable compagnie. Pour moi, ces individus n'étaient plus que de simples célébrités; ils devenaient rapidement des amis. Habituellement, un étranger doit passer pas mal de temps en ma présence pour que je lui fasse confiance, mais ceux-là l'avait gagnée en l'espace de quinze sushis, une caille et du poulet aux arachides avec du riz.

Lorsque nous finîmes de gratter les derniers résidus de nos desserts, chacun avait la panse satisfaite et l'additions souriante — je remerciai Knuckles en osant lui coller un rapide bizou sur la joue. Par contre, au moment de quitter, Tan et moi expérimentâmes une sortie des plus loufoques.

Shadow commença par contacter son conducteur par cellulaire, lui ordonnant d'«ouvrir la porte». Puis, Sonic me fit grimper sur son dos, Shadow prit Tanya sur le sien et ils nous conseillèrent de fermer les yeux. Ce que nous fîmes sans protester.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, lorsque j'entendis «ok!», je me surpris de constater que nous nous trouvions déjà dans une limousine.

La seconde suivante, le couple à en devenir apparut à côté de nous. Finalement, un brouhaha précéda l'arrivée de Knuckles, beaucoup moins impressionnante, poursuivi par une foule de fans car il courait moins vite et, par le fait même, était facilement repéré.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, le valet referma la porte et le moteur démarra.


	5. Bienvenue au Manoir Sonic

Chapitre IV

**Bienvenue au Manoir Sonic**

Nous nous rendîmes en pleine banlieue, loin de la ville et de toute civilisation. Le manoir, comme ils l'appelaient, était une immense demeure de pierres grises sous la neige de février. La cour, gigantesque, était boisée de grands arbres nus et de petits chemins pédestres.

J'étais en amour avec cette maison avant même d'y être pénétrée.

- Après vous, mademoiselle… offrit Shadow à Tanya, comme un vrai gentleman.

Je ne pus voir son visage, mais je savais qu'elle rougissait.

Quant à moi, personne ne me fit la galante phrase. :-( Sonic débarqua, suivi par moi et par Knuckles. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. Au contraire, je m'en foutais.

- Nous habitons ici depuis maintenant quatre ans, expliquait Shadow à mon amie, assez loin devant moi, mais juste assez pour que je les entende clairement. Je suis sûr que vous vous y plairez.

- Suis-je le seul à remarquer que ces deux-là finiront l'anneau au doigt? chuchota Knuckles à mon oreille.

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondis-je avec entrain. Ils se parlent comme s'ils s'étaient déjà connus. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils feront un joli couple?

- C'est vrai. C'est la première fois que Shadow agit ainsi. Il n'a jamais invité personne à sortir, auparavant. C'est vrai qu'il est passionné par le Québec, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ce souper aille plus loin.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Moi non plus, je ne m'y serais pas attendue. Et ma joie du moment ne se décrivait pas.

Je me demandai, par contre, si j'étais la seule à me rendre compte que si nous vivions cette rencontre, c'était grâce à un kiwi déchaîné.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le manoir était doté de, attention : trois étages, un sous-sol, une cave à vin; un solarium, un balcon, une plage menant à un petit lac artificiel, un spa; une salle de cinéma, une salle de pool, une salle d'informatique, une salle d'arcades et d'électronique; une antichambre, deux salons, deux salles à manger, une cuisine, six salles de bain, quatre cheminées et deux laveuses-sécheuses.

Je ne vis personne lorsque les trois hommes nous firent visiter sur leur dos, ce qui m'emmena, au bout d'un certain temps, à me demander s'ils entretenaient la maison seuls. Knuckles me rassura que bien qu'il paraisse désert, il abritait une trentaine d'employés : cuisiniers, serviteurs, femmes de chambre…

- Les autres travaillent? voulus-je savoir.

- Oui, me renseigna Sonic, ils travaillent sur notre prochain film. Moi, Knuckles et Shadow avons congé aujourd'hui et demain. _Nice_,_ neh_?

- Ouais, _nice_…

- Viens, pendant que Shadow montre l'aménagement extérieur à Tanya, nous, on va aller voir les chambres, ok?

J'embarquai sur son dos une nouvelle fois, et il me fit visiter le côté «dodo» du manoir, celui où toutes les chambres à coucher étaient réparties.

- Ça, c'est la chambre d'Amy, parce que c'est rose partout et il y a ma photo, là-bas. Ça, c'est celle d'Espio, parce que tout est toujours bien rangé. Ici, c'est celle de Knuckles, parce que c'est, au contraire, vraiment bordélique. Celle-là, c'est celle de Shadow, parce qu'il n'y a que du noir, du rouge et du mauve. Voici ma superbe chambre, bleue, évidemment… Ici, c'est celle de Vector, parce que l'humidificateur marche à fond. Ça, c'est celle de Cream et de Vanilla, parce qu'il y a des fleurs à grandeur. Celle-là, c'est celle de Tails, parce que toutes les machines qui s'y trouvent sont démontées à leur plus petit morceau. Ici, c'est celle de Charmy, parce que… ben… il voulait la plus petite chambre, alors il l'a eue. Ça, c'est… une chambre d'ami, je suppose.

- Alors vous habitez à combien, ici?

Il hésita un moment et s'arrêta pour compter. Je ris en moi-même, remarquant qu'en tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait faire deux choses en même temps…

- Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Vanilla mais elle vient rarement… avec moi, ça fait huit ou neuf.

Je mis soudainement les pieds au sol.

- (snif, snif) Ça sent bon.

- Mh? (snif, snif) Je ne sens rien…

- Ça sent le popcorn!

- Ah? Ça se peut, les cuisines sont juste—

- Allons-y!

Et en une fraction, nous nous trouvions dans la plus grande cuisine que j'aie jamais vue, source de l'excitation de mon odorat. Je fus surprise d'y trouver Shadow et Tan devant un micro-ondes.

- Tiens, justement, Alexendra, nous parlions du film, introduisit _The Ultimate Lifeform_. Que dirais-tu d'un autre, pour ce soir? Nous irons au cinéma, une prochaine fois. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner en ville. Plus je cours vite, plus je ressens le froid. Et il doit faire moins vingt degrés Celsius.

- Je n'y ai aucune objection! m'exclamai-je. Avez-vous une idée quoi regarder?

Le popcorn commença à exploser furieusement et le sac dansa pratiquement dans la machine.

- Nous avions pensé à _Millenium Actress_… proposa Tanya.

Nous approuvâmes tous. Pourtant, je décelai…

- Où est Knuckles?

- Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dans la salle de cinéma, dit Shadow le plus calmement du monde. Alors allons-y, Sonic.

Il en retira le sac encore parcouru de mouvements discos.

- Moi, il me reste juste assez de place pour un peu de popcorn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil perçait déjà entre les rideaux. La clarté de la pièce devait être responsable de mon réveil.

À ce moment, je réalisai que je ne connaissais pas les couvertures dans lesquelles j'étais enroulée.

Tout de suite après, je sentis quelque chose bouger à côté de moi. Et je savais que ce n'était pas Diablo.

Je me tournai très lentement, pour me retrouver allongée tout près d'une silhouette masculine…


	6. Premier matin, dernières gaufres

Chapitre V

**Premier matin, dernières gaufres**

- IIIIIIIH!

- AAAAAH!

- IIIIIIIIIH!

- AAAAAH!

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES CHEZ MOI?!

- NON, VOUS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES CHEZ MOI?!

- MAIS JE SUIS CHEZ MOI, ICI!

- AH BON, VOUS HABITEZ LE MANOIR SONIC?!

Il y eut un instant de silence. Lui et moi nous étions levés sur le lit pour mieux nous engueuler mutuellement.

- Euh… b-bon matin, Espio… balbutiai-je timidement.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ici?

Nous nous étions calmés.

- À vrai dire… Moi et mon amie avons passé la soirée d'hier en compagnie de Sonic, Shadow et Knuckles. Ils ont cru que tu dormirais à l'hôtel, car il était prévu que t-tu travaillerais tard.

- En effet, j'ai terminé aux petites heures… et lorsque je suis venu me coucher, j'étais trop fatigué pour me rendre compte que mon lit était déjà occupé par… par…

Il me fixa un moment.

- …par une jeune femme.

Nouvelle pause.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma chère, d'avoir saisi à la panique– il me fit un baise-main. Comme vous m'avez déjà nommé, je m'appelle Espio. Quel est votre nom?

- …

J'étais un peu sous le choc. Espio the Chameleon venait de me faire un baise-main. Main qu'il tenait toujours, d'ailleurs.

- Euh… Je… Je m'appelle Alexendra, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alexe.

- Alexe…. _Lovely_. Permettez-moi de vous tutoyer.

- Oui, b-bien sûr…

Je glissai délicatement ma main hors de la sienne. Il me suivit du regard sans jamais se distraire de mon image.

- Tu vas déjeuner? me demanda-t-il avant que je ne sois sortie de la pièce. Il est à peine huit heures. Personne n'est debout, à huit heures.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai.

Je lui souris, et ses joues passèrent au rouge clair. Puis je quittai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Moi qui n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, je me perdis rapidement dans les couloirs. Il me faudrait du temps pour m'y habituer.

Dans mon pyjama, je ne faisais aucun bruit. Ma discrétion ne sembla réveiller personne… Si personne n'était déjà réveillé par nos beugles, à moi et à Espio.

Lorsque je parvins –finalement– aux cuisines, cinq ou six hommes et femmes jasaient calmement. L'une d'elles me vit et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, me souffla-t-elle en japonais. Sir Shadow nous a avertis que nous aurions deux personnes de plus à servir. Qu'aimeriez-vous déjeuner?

- Euh… Eh bien… Je crois que je vais me faire des gaufres, répondis-je dans la même langue.

- Aucun problème, et elle s'inclina à nouveau. Nous enverrons un serviteur vous chercher lorsque ce sera prêt. À moins que vous n'aimiez mieux qu'on vous l'apporte?

- Oh non! Prenez congé, ce matin.

- M-Mademoiselle?

- Je m'occupe de tout. J'ai envie de cuisiner, ce matin. Reposez-vous, amusez-vous, faites ce que vous voulez. Je vous donne congé.

- V-Vous êtes sûre?

- Oui! Allez-y. Profitez-en!

Elle s'inclina une autre fois, encore plus profondément.

- Acceptez t-toute ma gratitude, mademoiselle.

- Allons. Ce n'est rien. Allez-y.

Et ils sortirent tous à pas feutrés.

Une fois seule, je me retroussai les manches en me donnant le signal de départ :

- Au boulot!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Qu'est-ce que– Qu'est-ce qui– Mais– Ça sent les– Qui êtes-vous???

Je reconnus par sa voix grave qu'il s'agissait de Vector the Crocodile.

- Bonjour, Vector, saluai-je avec entrain. J'espère que tu aimes les gaufres?

Il resta bouche bée un long moment en me regardant, puis finit par bégayer :

- V-V-V-Vous devez être la plus grande criminelle du monde pour pouvoir tromper nos cuisiniers! Je vous tiens! Vous ne pouvez fuir! _BANZAAAAAAAI_!

Il se jeta sur moi dans une force fulgurante. Dans une grimace d'effroi, je fis quelques pas de côté, ma poêle en main, pour l'éviter.

- Du calme, Vector, du calme! Je suis–

- Tu ne réussiras pas avec moi! YAAAAAH!

J'étirai mon bassin vers l'autre côté pour éviter son saut. Je ne savais pas qu'un crocodile pouvait bondir comme ça…

- Et tu voulais nous empoisonner avec de la nourriture délicieuse! Ah non, c'est bien la meilleure! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper! PRENDS ÇA!

Il me lança une énorme spatule.

- Tiens, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… me dis-je en l'attrapant.

Au même moment, Vector s'était écrasé dans le frigo et me catapultait de bleuets, de fraises, de différentes sortes de sirop…

- Continue de m'en envoyer, Vector! Je les cherchais!

- Tu ne peux pas m'amadouer!

Et sur ces mots, il me bombarda de clémentines. Moi, pendant ce temps, je coupais les fruits à une vitesse supersonique pour les mêler à mes gaufres.

Lorsque le silence revint dans la pièce, je crus d'abord qu'il s'était évanoui : en jetant un coup d'œil, je voyais que c'était Espio qui le retenait de me lancer un énorme cantaloup.

- _What's wrong with you, _Vector? lui dit le caméléon. Tu devrais avoir honte! Pose ce cantaloup ou je fais un malheur!

- Que– Espio?? Tu es de son côté???

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- He… Hehe… He… Hahahahahah!

Il éclata d'un rire grotesque, presque ridicule.

- Non! Même à vous deux, vous ne m'aurez pas! Toi, _SHIMATAAA(1)_!!

Et il me lança le cantaloup.

Tout passa au ralentit… Je vis le fruit quitter la main du crocodile… Je le vis rouler dans l'air à une vitesse monstrueuse… dans ma direction…

Et au moment où je protégeais mon visage avec la poêle…

Shadow l'attrapa juste devant moi.

Chacun resta sans voix, dans sa position. Brisant le temps suspendu sur le cantaloup que Shadow tenait dans la paume de sa main, je fus soulagée de le remercier :

- Ouff… J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Merci, Shadow. Tu m'as sauvé le vis–

- Les gaufres n'ont rien?

- L-Les gaufres?… Non, elles n'ont rien…

- Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas voulu que Knuckles ne voie qu'une seule de ces gaufres a été gaspillée. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, il poursuivait tout le monde, armé de sacs de poubelles.

- …Oulah… Euh… Oh non!

Cette dernière action était totalement involontaire: j'avais incliné la poêle un peu trop et maintenant une gaufre aux bleuets chutait à une vitesse vue, elle aussi, au ralentit…

Au loin, un «nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn» longuement étiré dans un hurlement grave fit écho au «Hhhhhhhh!» de tous les autres.

Au dernier moment, je vis Knuckles qui faisait un impressionnant plongé, les mains toutes déployées devant lui, prêt à sauver la gaufre…

Son ventre effleura le sol et il glissa sur le plancher. Les pieds dans les airs, il donnait tout son élan, toute sa volonté pour sauver l'ultime gaufre aux bleuets qui chutait lentement vers le parquet de la mort…

Finalement, sous le regard paniqué de tous et chacun…

…il glissa à côté de la gaufre et alla s'écraser plus loin dans un «aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH», suivi d'un brouhaha de casseroles et de chaudrons qui se fracassent entre eux. Une poignée roula près de nous dans un mutisme absolu. On entendit une mouche passer.

- Il… Il est mort? demanda Vector.

On entendit quelqu'un grogner entre quelques énormes chaudrons :

- Imbécile! Bien sûr que non! Mais la gaufre, elle, oui!

Encore une fois, tous et chacun produisit un grand «Hhhhhhhhh!» partagé.

_ Gauuuuuuufre, pourquoi t'a-t-on tuée…_  
_ Les écœurants, y vont payeeeeerrrr…(2)_

Une chorale s'était installée autour de la défunte gaufre. Vector portait une soutane sortie d'on ne sait où et des larmes torrentielles s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Surtout, que personne ne m'aide… continuait de grogner Knuckles au milieu de ses casseroles.

Je le rejoignis, et lorsqu'il se leva, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tiens, Darth Vader.

Les chaudrons et les poêles recouvraient son corps, et comme la plupart était noire, il me faisait penser à un petit bonhomme Star Wars Légo.

Il me fusilla du regard :

- _Je suis ton père__… (3)_

- Bon, ça va, je vais t'aider…

De l'autre côté, Vector et Tails, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer, commençaient à émettre un émouvant chant grégorien.

- Écoutez, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais le plancher est propre… fis-je remarquer. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne la mange?

- Pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Shadow, et il l'avala en une bouchée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mes gaufres firent fureur. Et c'est peu dire.

Après que Shadow eut dévoré ma gaufre aux bleuets, tout le monde présent –à l'exception de moi et Knuckles– se jetèrent sur lui pour l'étrangler. Je n'avais jamais vu Vector aussi colérique! Une veine lui sortait de la tempe! Oulah, il faisait peur à voir!

Et regardez-moi Tails! Méconnaissable! Non-maîtrisable! Incontrôlable! Et tout ce qui finit en «able» et qui a le même sens!

Suite à une séance de «Qui veut avoir un diachilon en premier?», nous nous installâmes autour d'une large table et hurlèrent «Itadakimaaaasu!» en chœur. Cream, Charmy et Sonic nous rejoignîmes. Je me dis qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, avec toute l'émotion qui avait secoué la cuisine lors de l'événement de la gaufre aux bleuets…

Néanmoins, ni Tanya ni Amy ne vinrent. Je savais que Tan ne se lèverait pas tout de suite, mais je ne pouvais jamais prédire le temps de la journée à laquelle elle se lèverait : matin? midi? après-midi? Avec elle, on ne sait jamais.

Je mis alors une gaufre dans une assiette, question de réveiller son appétit par la même occasion. J'avais eu la bonne idée de cuire les gaufres dans l'appareil destiné à cette fin d'abord, puis de me servir de la poêle pour les réchauffer s'ils refroidissaient.

Il faut dire que «bonne» était peut-être un peu exagéré pour une idée aussi basique…

- Tan? Tanya?

Je tentais de voir si elle était éveillée en l'appelant par son nom, mais comme il n'y avait aucune réponse, j'entrai pour la trouver perdue au milieu de ses couvertures.

Elle avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Cream et Vanilla.

- Tan… Tout le monde est debout. On sert des gaufres. Tu en veux?

Elle bougea à peine.

- C'est dommage que tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine, il y a dix minutes… C'était bizarre.

Elle ne réagit toujours pas.

- Shadow est à la salle à manger.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons à la salle à manger!

Elle s'était levée en le temps de le dire, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander si elle avait faim que je voyais son champ de blé obscur (traduction : ses cheveux) traverser le cadre de porte, direction salle à manger.

Je soupirai.

- Tan, j'ai une gaufre!

Elle revint timidement la prendre.

- Viens, assis-toi, qu'on puisse jaser un peu, lui proposai-je.

1 _Shimata_, en japonais, signifie _Die_ en anglais.

2 Inspiré d'un extrait de _Bonjour la police_, par Rock et belles oreilles.

3 Phrase célèbre de Darth Vader, de la célèbre _Star Wars_.


	7. Le défi de Tanya

Chapitre VI

**Le défi de Tanya**

Elle s'assit tranquillement en la mordant.

- Mmh… C'est pas des Eggo ça?

- Nan. C'est les miennes. Meilleures, non?

- Mouais… chomp

- ♪ Pas d'agent de conservation, pas de colorant artificiel ou naturel, pas de– ♪

- Hey… On ne fait pas de pub!

- Hihi! Alors, avec Shadow? Ç'a l'air de bien fonctionner…

Elle rougit intensément.

- Baaaaah çavabiennnnnnn onsepaaaaaaarle etpuisbenjesaispaaaaaaas…

Et moi, l'éternelle psychologue, je diagnostiquai son cas :

- Mon amie, tu es _a-m-o-u-r-e-u-s-e_ !

- Nan! C'est faux! Je l'aime bien, mais je suis pas sûre de ses sentiments. Alors on verra.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Mais tu ne pourras pas me bourrer de sottises bien longtemps, ma chère!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?? Je ne fais que dire la vérité…

- Je dis : pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une sortie, ensemble, tous les deux?

- Ouais, j'y avais pensé… mais où?

- L'hiver est une saison aussi romantique que l'été! Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas patiner?

- Mh… J'ai pas mes patins…

- C'est pas grave, ça! Vous en louerez… ou vous en achèterez… T'as des sous?

- Ouais, mais des patins, c'est cher!

- Eh, petite conservatrice, tu veux aller faire du patin avec Shadow ou pas?

- O-Oui mais–

- Pas de mais! Aujourd'hui, notre mission, c'est de t'acheter des patins!

- Alexe… on n'a PAS l'argent pour ça!

- De quoi tu parles? On ne prendra sûrement pas des patins à soixante mille _piasses_!

- Bennnnn de toute façon je serais jamais _game_ d'aller lui demander.

Elle grimaça, abattue.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Nous sursautâmes. C'était Amy, dans le cadre de porte.

- Tiens, bonjour Amy! reçus-je la jeune hérissonne. Nous sommes Alexe et Tan; nous avons rencontré Shadow, Sonic et Knuckles hier, et comme notre hôtel est loin, nous avons passé la nuit ici.

- Ah! Euh… C'est bien, alors… Enchantée.

Soudain, elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et s'approcha de nous, un regard suspicieux faisant grimacer son visage.

- Et que pensez-vous de Sonic?

Tan et moi partageâmes un coup d'œil, puis je lui répondis :

- Ben… Il est très sympathique. Pourquoi Sonic, particulièrement?

- Parce que je suis sa _petite amie_! Elle en semblait très fière. Et quiconque ose s'en approcher de trop près aura affaire à moi!

- Hehe! Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'en fera rien…

Bien qu'elle ne sembla pas convaincue d'abord, elle reprit subitement sa bonne humeur et déclara avant de s'éloigner :

- On se parle tout à l'heure, alors!

- Ouais, à tantôt!

Et je repris ma conversation avec Tan :

- Si je te propose pas d'aller le lui proposer à ta place, tu fais quoi?

- Ben… euh… je sais pas… j'oserais pas plus.

- Aaalala… Je soupirai longuement. Alexe à la rescousse…

- Pour vrai? Tu ferais ça?

- Mhm.

- Ah, mais…

- Quoi, _encore_?

Elle prit un air piteux.

- J-Je serais trop gênée pour y aller toute seule avec lui… Tu veux venir?

Ses poings s'étaient liés en prière.

- Steplaitsteplaitsteplait?

- …Mais Tan… ce ne sera pas aussi romantique si j'y vais avec vous, tu ne crois pas?

- Ouais… C'est vrai que toi, il faut presque te tenir en laisse…

(_PAF_)

- Ouch…

- Je voulais dire : ce ne sera pas aussi romantique car il va sans doute se sentir épié.

- Ben emmène quelqu'un… je sais pas moi… Sonic?

Nous riâmes.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? m'exclamai-je. Amy va me pendre et me découper en morceaux après m'avoir noyée!

Finalement, nous en vîmes à un compromis : je proposerais à Shadow de nous accompagner à la patinoire, et par la suite, j'inviterais quelqu'un…

Et au fond de moi, je savais déjà qui je voulais inviter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Alexe (je saluai) et Tanya (elle salua également).

Un bourdonnement de «salut» et de «allo» naquit dans la salle à manger tandis que Sonic nous présentait à la foule.

- Moi, Shadow et Knucklehead–

- C'est _Knuckles_.

- –les avons rencontrées dans un centre d'achat, totalement par hasard, hier avant-midi, et nous avons appris –toujours par hasard– qu'elles venaient du Québec.

Des «Ouaah!» et des «Neh!» s'élevèrent de partout.

- …et puis nous avons soupé ensemble, mais ça, ne n'était pas le hasard. Voilà! Itadakimasu!

Et il se remit à dévorer sa gaufre comme si elle était vivante.

Tan et moi nous rassîmes et pûmes enfin déguster quelques gaufres. J'en avais fait une quantité industrielle en calculant que chacun en mangerait environ cinq… Et cinq gaufres fois dix personnes… Cinquante gaufres!

Il advint, par contre, qu'il n'en restait plus : ni pour moi, ni pour Tan.

- Ça se peut pas! m'exclamai-je, et le silence fut. Qui a mangé plus de cinq gaufres?

La moitié leva la main. Je soupirai.

- Bon, la prochaine fois, je doublerai ma recette…

- Oui! car elles sont super bonnes! me complimenta Cream dans sa petite voix chantante. Surtout celles aux bleuets!

- Euhm… Merci…

Chacun lança alors son propre commentaire au milieu de tous les autres.

Je cachai ma main derrière ma tête, gênée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Eh, Shadow, introduisis-je, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

Nous placions la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle car personne ne trouvait les cuisiniers, et nettoyer ça après avoir trop attendu serait une épreuve insurmontable.

- Hein? Ehm… Je n'sais pas… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? fit-il d'un air totalement indifférent.

- Oh, pour rien… Moi et Tan voulons aller patiner, aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir? J'inviterai quelqu'un d'autre, aussi.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas inviter tout le monde? On est tous en congé aujourd'hui.

Je me sentis vraiment, vraiment stupide.

- O-Oui, pourquoi pas! Tu as bien raison!

Mais en dedans de moi, je le maudissais d'avoir proposé. Il me fit un demi-sourire.

- Je leur en parlerai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, si personne ne trouve les cuisiniers, ça va coller. Oh, et il va falloir acheter des fruits et du sirop…

Je n'ajoutai rien. Un sourire éclairait mon visage, mais _Inner_-Alexe n'avait pas encore fini de le traiter de tous les noms : _anti-romantique! sans-dessein! casseux de party! taponneux! sachet de gruau! morceau de connerie! cass' de bain! va-pied-nu!_…

Je gardai mon sourire qui devenait rapidement d'aspect innocent encore un peu, puis, je lui demandai :

- Connais-tu un bon endroit pour aller faire du patin?

- Ehm… Nous pourrions aller à Hokkaido…?

- Hokkaido?! Mais c'est au nord du Japon complètement! En une journée, nous n'y arriverons simplement pas…

Il secoua la tête, yeux clos.

- Pas avec notre vitesse.

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction.

- Nous pourrions aller, en même temps, au Festival de glace à Sapporo, offrit-il. Les sculptures y sont magnifiques. Et il y a une belle piste de patin. Donc si on veut y rester jusqu'au soir, on va avoir une belle journée.

Soudain, je me créai un scénario. Tanya et Shadow, tous les deux, laissés seuls sur la piste de patin, pendant que je fais trébucher Tan «par accident». Shadow s'agenouille pour l'aider, ils se rapprochent, ils vont s'embrasser, ils vont…

- Alexe? Ça va?

Il me fixait avec de grands yeux.

- Bien sûr! Je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour… pour…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase : je me mis plutôt à rire toute seule de ma propre image. Je voyais Tanya tomber, Shadow se mettre à sa hauteur, s'en rapprocher…

Et tandis que le hérisson s'éloignait, confus, je me frottais malicieusement les mains en signe de triomphe. J'avais gagné à mon propre jeu, et ce, avant même d'avoir joué.

Mwahahaha!


	8. Adepte d'un jeu de danse

Chapitre VII

**Adepte d'un jeu de danse**

Ils s'étaient tous éparpillés dans le manoir sitôt le déjeuner fini, alors Shadow se chargea de leur faire part de cette activité. Apparemment, l'idée leur plaisait et mon ami noir ne me fit part d'aucun refus.

- Au nombre que nous serons, nous prendrons l'hélicoptère. Ça va prendre environ une heure.

- C'est parfait!

Tails nous rejoignit dans le salon où nous nous trouvions.

- Le Festival de glace! C'est chouette, je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler! Il paraît que c'est cool!

- C'est vrai! Moi non plus, je n'y suis jamais allée, l'accompagnai-je avec un large sourire. Nous l'explorerons tous ensemble!

Puis, Vector empiéta également dans la pièce, suivi par Charmy.

- Woohoo! hurla Charmy. On va loin!

- Pas seulement loin, Charmy, le corrigea Vector, nous allons au Festival de glace! et il n'y a pas de meilleure saison pour y aller!

- Tu veux dire… de moment de saison, Vector? le corrigeai-je à mon tour.

- Hein? Euh... Je pense que c'est ça…

- Où sont les autres? dit Shadow, ne parlant à personne en particulier. Je leur avais pourtant dit de nous rejoindre ici…

- Quelqu'un a parlé d'aller loin? fit Sonic en arrivant d'un éclair.

- Nous irons en hélicoptère, répéta le congénère de ce dernier. Et nous y resterons sans doute jusqu'à plus tard ce soir.

- Ouah! Mais je m'y rendrais bien plus vite que ça à pied, moi!

- Je parle de rester _au festival_, sot. Au festival jusqu'à ce soir.

- … _Whatever_.

- Quelqu'un a vu Tanya? coupai-je.

- Ouais, elle est en train de ficher une raclée à Knuckles, dans la salle d'arcade, m'informa Charmy.

- Quoi?!

- Ben_… _au DDR.

Une aiguille de jalousie perça mon cœur, qui se dégonfla dans un long «pfffft-t-t-t-t-tffff…». Moi aussi, je voulais jouer contre Knuckles! Pourquoi est-ce que Tanya a toujours une meilleure approche que moi sur les garçons?

- D'accord! Merci, Charmy. Je vais la rejoindre.

J'ignore si quelqu'un s'aperçut de la subtilité de mon intention. Je crois bien que non…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'arrivai bientôt à la salle d'arcade, qui, fort heureusement pour moi et ma santé, n'était pas très loin située, et où je pouvais me rendre sans me perdre ni m'attarder. (Rime rime rime!)

J'entendis la chanson de _Love Love ♥ Shine_, par Kosaka Riyu au moins à cinquante mètres avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle jouait si fort!

En entrant, je vis immédiatement Tanya qui sautait de flèche en flèche sur le tapis, et, juste à côté d'elle, Knuckles, dont les pieds semblaient vouloir se mêler entre eux. Espio, Cream et Amy assistaient à ce spectacle en observateurs assidus.

- T'ES UNE MERDE, KNUCKLES! JE T'AURAI! hurla Tanya entre deux flèches.

- TU VAS MOURIR! TU VAS MOURIR! la taquinait-il en retour.

Et ils écrasaient le tapis encore plus furieusement. Moi, je m'approchai pour mieux les observer.

La sueur coulait lentement sur leur front et dans leur dos. Tanya sautillait sans aucune pause, et son adversaire l'échidné semblait vouloir piétiner des fourmis invisibles.

À la fin de la chanson, ils éclatèrent de rire d'une même voix, et ma jalousie ne fit que m'envenimer davantage. Nous attendîmes impatiemment les résultats calculés de la machine, qui révéla finalement… une égalité!

Les deux avaient reçu la cote C. Cependant, en étudiant bien le tableau, l'un avait plus de _Perfect_, et celui-là s'avérait être…

- Le vainqueur invaincu! À jamais gagnant! Hahaha!

Knuckles se mit à danser sur sa victoire tandis que Tan commencer à virer au pourpre :

- Invaincu? Ha! Attends que je prenne ma revanche! Tu vas manger tes chaussettes!

- Je te vengerai, Tan, m'entendis-je dire.

Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Ce devait être ma jalousie qui réagissait à la situation…?

Tous les gens présents se tournèrent vers moi. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas rendu compte de ma présence.

- Ça va aller, Alexe, je me débrouillerai. Merci.

Mais ma proposition n'en était pas une; c'était un fait. Sur ce, je pris la place de mon amie devant l'écran, sans jamais demander la permission à personne. Elle sembla comprendre mon motif et me laissa prendre le tapis.

- Non, parce que je suis fatigué, s'opposa Knuckles d'un geste de la main. Ce ne serait pas juste. Une autre fois.

Il s'éloigna. Digne.

- Est-ce que Knuckles the Echidna a peur de se faire planter parce qu'une goutte de sueur a parcouru son front? C'est ça, son excuse?

Il s'immobilisa instantanément.

Bingo.

- Il est évident que… Tu sais… Vous savez tous… Parmi toutes mes victoires… balbutiait-il.

- Non, non, n'en dis pas plus… Je comprends.

Un calme plat suivit mes mots ironiques.

- Non… Non, tu ne comprends pas. D'accord. Embarque sur le tapis. On fait _Captain Jack_!

En un temps, trois mouvements, il arrangeait la machine.

- Quel niveau?

- _Standard_. (1)

- Quoi? _Standard_??

Le grand mâle effaça très rapidement cette expression de surprise qui l'avait trahi un instant.

- Parfait. _Standard_. Et c'est parti!

_ Hey, oh, Captain Jack!  
Hey, oh, Captain Jack!  
Bring me back to the railraod track.  
Bring me back to the railroad track._

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de prendre notre soufflé. Des croches et des doubles-croches montaient déjà dans nos écrans.

_ Running to the railroad track,  
__ Run along with Captain Jack! _

Je dansais, comme le jeu m'y obligeait. Malgré tout, j'avais un avantage cruel; j'avais fait plusieurs fois cette chanson à ce niveau. En conséquence, je la connaissais presque par cœur.

_ Running to the peacecamp back,  
Run along along with Captain Jack!_

Ba-da-da-dee-da-do!  
Left, right, right left. 

À côté de moi, Knuckles patinait comme un fou. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait _Captain Jack_ à _Standard_.

Mais tout de même. Il avait du talent.

_ Ba-da-da-dee-da-do!  
__Run along with Captain Jack!_

Un rythme infernal emporta nos pieds. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ma partition, n'entendais rien d'autre que la musique. Je m'amusais tellement que je n'avais pas conscience que les spectateurs m'encourageaient avec beaucoup de confiance.

_ Hey, oh, Captain Jack!  
__Hey, oh, Captain Jack!  
__B__ring me back to the railroad track!  
__Bring me back to the railroad track!  
__Gimme a gun in my hand!  
G__imme a gun in my hand!  
__I want to be shooting man!  
__I want to be shooting man!_

- J'espère que tu tiens bon, s'écria-t-il par-dessus les _Left, right, left!_.

- Bien sûr, voyons! Ne m'humilie pas!

- Go, Alexe, go! criait Tanya.

Et pendant deux minutes et des poussières, qui me parurent infinies, nous fîmes les mêmes pas, au même battement, et plusieurs fois, nos regards se croisèrent dans une attitude de défi qui me faisait trop plaisir.

Est-ce qu'il avait jeté des _glances_ comme ça à mon amie avant moi?

Finalement, la chanson conclut. Je trouvai appui sur la barre de métal, puis, sans trop le vouloir, je retirai mon chandail, révélant une longue camisole noire.

- Bien joué, Alexe! me félicita Amy. C'était très impressionnant! Tu l'as faite souvent?

- Un peu, oui, je dois avouer. Mais t'as été vraiment bon, Knuckles!

- Merci.

Il n'ajouta rien. Tout ce qui semblait compter, pour lui, c'était le score.

J'avais envie de le gifler.

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup faite à ce niveau-là. Mais je la connais par cœur à Light. Sans même regarder.

Il me sourit chaleureusement.

- Toi aussi, t'as été super bonne.

J'avais désormais envie de l'embrasser.

Après une attente interminable (quelques secondes, à peine…), les calculs me déclarèrent gagnante. Knuckles ne me regarda même peine et sortit tout bonnement de la pièce, la tête haute. Toujours aussi digne. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste, que je puisse le consoler…

Soudainement, il bondit sur son tapis en hurlant :

- NON! Non, on ne me battra pas aussi facilement!

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il choisit une chanson nommée _Result_.

Je me mis en position prête, totalement prise au dépourvu. La musique commença.

D'abord, rien, puis…

_ Kagayaku mirai wa boku no tame ni  
Itoshii kioku wa kimi no tame ni  
Kizuna wa itsudemo tsunagatteru  
Ano hi no yakusoku mune ni  
Bokura wa kiseki wo kanaeteku_

Cette chanson était incroyablement rapide, de telle sorte que j'arrivais à peine à la suivre. Ses pas se suivaient sans jamais me donner de temps d'arrêt. En camisole, j'étais plus confortable, certes; mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour que je maintienne la partition.

_  
Dakishimeru mono ga nai ude  
Yume igai ni  
Te ni ireta tsuyosa wa  
Samishi sa no betsu no yobina  
Genjitsu wo ukeireta toki  
Asu ga mie ta  
Sugita hi mo  
Dare no koto mo  
Kitto kaerare nai  
Deai ni mo wakare ni sae  
Riyuu dake wo sagashiteta...ano goro_

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé comme ça. En fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi concentrée sur ce jeu de ma vie!

_ Negatteta eien wa  
__ Mada hate nai kedo  
__ Chikamichi wa doko he yuku ni mo nai...  
__ Ima wa wakaru  
__ Ayamachi mo koukai mo mou kowaku wa nai  
__ Kyou kara to jibun wa  
__ Itsudatte kaete yukeru  
_ "_Akirame" to "Nareru koto" wa  
__ Niteru kara, nakusu itami, wasure nai_

Et à côté de moi, Knuckles, ce traître, dansait comme si de rien n'était. Il regardait à peine son écran : il préférait me regarder pédaler!

_ Samayoi mayotta sono basho dewa  
__ Arata na deai ga yukue terasu  
__ Namida to wakare no imi wo shitte  
__ Hedateta sekai wo koete  
__ Bokura wa kotae wo kiduiteku  
_

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, j'arrivais à tenir…

_ Kagayaku mirai wa boku no tame ni  
Itoshii kioku wa kimi no tame ni  
Omoi wa ima demo iroase nai  
Ano hi no yakusoku mune ni  
Bokura wa kotae wo kiduiteku (2)_

- Ha! Maintenant c'est qui, qui rit, hein? C'est qui? se vanta-t-il. Dis-moi-le, c'est qui!

- C'est Tanya! Elle rit de moi!

Bien sûr, mon orgueil ne me donnait pas sa permission d'avouer qu'il m'avait bien eue. Alors je détournais le sujet. En effet, Tanya riait, de moi, de Knuckles, de la situation, je n'aurais su dire. Mais elle se roulait pratiquement à terre.

Je parvins par contre à endurer la partition jusqu'à la fin. Suite à une vilaine grimace, je l'imitai :

- Maintenant, c'est qui, qui rit? Hein? Dis-le-moi, c'est qui!

Mais il se contenta de grogner, partagé entre un rire et un soupir. Il fixa l'écran, sûr de lui…

- Hehe. Tu n'es pas aussi bonne que tu le prétendais!

En effet, j'avais perdu. Là où j'avais obtenu un D, lui avait un B.

1 Les niveaux de DDR se graduent comme suit : _Beginner_, _Light_, _Standard_ et _Difficult_.

2 _Result_, par _Nami Tamaki_


End file.
